Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke, the protagonist of Dead Space, is a systems engineer who works for the Concordance Extraction Corporation (C.E.C). Before the events of Dead Space he is assigned to respond to the distress signal from the USG Ishimura, the first of the “Planet Cracking” line of ships. Early Life Isaac's father, Paul Clarke, left for space when Isaac was but a child. Losing her husband made his mother, Octavia Clarke, into a devout Unitologist. His mother gave all her money to the church rather than finance her son's education. He went to a lesser-known college than the one he strived for but graduated with high honors, taking after his father and becoming a system engineer. Isaac is retired from the Merchant Marines, which explains his proficiency with firearms. Nicole Brennan, a female crew-member aboard the Ishimura, is his girlfriend and main interest aboard the Ishimura. Events of Dead Space Isaac Clarke was one of the five crew members aboard "USG Kellion" when it was assigned to repair the communications aboard the USG Ishimura. Upon finding the Ishimura the Kellion is struck by a meteorite and forced to crash land in the Ishimura. Shortly after abadoning their shuttle the group is abushed by Necromorphs. Only Kendra Daniels, Zach Hammond, and Isaac survive. The attack separates Isaac from the others. Isaac aids Kendra and Hammond as they repair the "Ishimura", slowed by onslaughts of Necromorphs. The group sends an S.O.S beacon sent out on an asteroid, which attracts a military vessel, the "USM Valor". However, the Valor is soon attacked by a Necromorph that had been onboard an escape pod the "Valor" had taken on. The "Valor" then crashes into the "Ishimura". While attempting to get to the Valor's singularity core Hammond is killed by a Brute. While on the Valor Isaac comes into contact with Dr. Terrence Kyne, a scientist who plans to return the Red Marker to Aegis 7. Isaac retrieves the power core and uses it to repair the shuttle. Kyne is killed after Kendra fatally shoots him in the chest. Kendra reveals herself to be a covert agent for the government; and that the entire problem on Aegis 7 was because the C.E.C. interfered with the Marker, itself a military experiment. Isaac, left for dead on the "Ishimura", is saved by Nicole who compels him to take the Marker back to the planet. Upon arriving and going through a long, tedious process of pulling the Marker through Necromorph-infested chambers Isaac finally succeeds in returning the Marker to it's pedestal. The gravity tethers holding a large chunk of Aegis 7 that was removed becomes unstable. Isaac heads back to the shuttle, hoping to escape the destruction. but Kendra removes the marker and begins to try to bring it back to Earth. She urges Isaac to watch the final half of Nicole's message, which shows her suicide. It is then revealed that the Marker used an image of Nicole to compel Isaac to return the Marker to the planet. As Kendra attempts to leave with the Marker she is killed by the "Hive Mind", the core Necromorph that controls all others and had been sealed off by the marker. It attacks Isaac but he is able to successfully fight it off. Isaac quickly escapes the planet in his shuttle as the chunk enters the atmosphere. Aegis 7 is asdestroyed. Finally alone, Isaac removes his helmet, and Nicole's message begins to play on its own on the console in front of him. Isaac turns it off just after it begins. He deactivates the ship's holograms and simply stares out into space. Something catches his attention to his right, and he turns to see a Necromorph that resembles Nicole. The Necromorph attacks him - followed by a quick cut to the credits. The ending is left ambiguous with Isaac and Nicole's fate never fully explored. Trivia *Although the player can see Clarke's face at the end of the game, the player has the option of seeing it at the beginning of the game. This can be done just as the Kellion crash lands into the Ishimura. If the player rotates the joystick/mouse as Kendra and Hammond are conversing, the player can see Clarke's face for a few seconds. *According to backstory logs unlocked after completion of the game; Isaac's place of birth was in the Northeastern America, his father was a renowned Ship Designer and his mother became a Unitologist. Isaac had attempted to reunite with his father, who had apparently gone missing, with his personnel records being classified. Meanwhile, his mother sold much of his family's belongings to the Church, and was at the time of the game, a vested-level member. He originally was selected to attend a pristine high class engineering school but chose a lesser known school due to finance issues. Afterward he graduated with high honors and enlisted in the service where he garnered much attention and praise for his skill. He was living with Nicole, but his career stagnated about the same time she was promoted to the Ishimura. *It is rumored that the name Isaac Clarke is derived from the names Isaac Asimov and Arthur C. Clarke. *From a comment in his "diary" (the Objectives tab in the menu) while he's in the Mining Deck of the Ishimura, Nicole is not the only person he knew that was on the ship. Who they were was not mentioned. Category:Characters